I'm Not To Blame This Time
by Cray Queen of Angst
Summary: Written for Round 2 o the Demigod's Wizard Duel at the Hunger Games Competition. For once in his life, Ron was not to blame for forgetting his wife's birthday dinner. He blamed his sister and all the drama that came with knowing The-Boy-Who-Lived.


**Written for Round 2 o the Demigod's Wizard Duel at the Hunger Games Competition, The Arena.**

**Task Used: Write About Someone Forgetting something Important.**

**Promps Used: Orbit, Fireplace and Yellow**

* * *

It was a typical day for Ron Weasley. He woke up and went about his morning routine, went to work at the quidditch field with his team mates, grumbled about how he should be in a better team, a professional one at that (AKA The Chudley Cannons) and not some little league one, went home to his wife, Lavender brown for lunch and then returned to practice.

He wasn't really paying attention to anything Lavender was telling him, only nodding and humming on occasion to give off the appearance that he was, for when Ronald Weasley was in the mists of eating, nothing was of greater importance. And his wife was an excellent cook, even better than his mother, though never would he tell her that, he rather face detention with the old Dungeon Bat than do that, so he just kept it to himself. "Ron dear, don't forget we are heading to my parents for dinner for my birthday this year."

Ron, at this only nodded as he wiped his face with his napkin. "Dinner at your parents, got it." He said as he stood to his feet.

"Don't you dare forget Ronald." Lavender warned him as she straightened out his shirt and padded down his hair. "If you do, I swear to Godric Ron, your fight against Voldemort will look like a walk to the Ice-Scream parlor compared to me."

"I won't I promise." Ron assured his wife before capturing her lips in a kiss and rushing out the door.

Returning to the Practice area he noticed his sister, Ginny, and Harry were there. He frowned, _What_ _were they doing here?_ He wondered. Approaching them he noticed that they didn't have very pleasant expressions on their faces.

_Really, _Ron thought, _they haven't been married a full three years and already they have problems? _ He groaned and quickened his pace. "I swear Harry, you may be my best mate, but if you did anything to my sister I'll kill you." He said as he approached the two.

Ginny shook her head. "It's not what you think Ron, just hear us out, think you could step out of practice for a while, just to talk?" she asked.

Ron looked between the two before nodding, "I'll speak to the coach, and tell him it's a family emergency." He said before turning around to speak with the coach and captain of the team.

Once he was allowed to go the three of them apparated to Grimauld Place. "So… will someone explain to me what it going on?" Ron asked as he took a seat on one of the living room couches.

"Ron, do you think you and Lavender would let Ginny stay with you for a while?" Harry asked, causing Ron to frown.

"Why?" he asked. "She still lives here don't she, why would she need to stay over with us?"

From that point Harry and Ginny tried to explain as calmly as possible that Ginny had been having an affair for a while, and was currently pregnant as a result. Both had calmly agreed to live separately while the divorce was settled.

Needless to say, Ron went completely berserk on the two of them, Ginny for doing what she did, and Harry for, well basically leading her to such a thing. "I – what-, I can't even think of anything else to say to the two of you!" Ron snapped. "As the Bloody Planet tilted on its orbit?"

"Axis." Harry corrected, Ron looked at him, baffled. "You mean axis, orbit is something else." He said.

"I don't care what I mean! What did you do to make my sister go to such lengths! And you!" he turned to his sister. "Ginny, what is the matter with you, why would you go and through your lie away by having an affair?" he demanded. "What do you think mother will say, and what about this bloke huh? Will he even remain in the picture now that he has ruined you, made you a portrait of shame?!"

"Stop it Ronald!" Ginny snapped getting to her feet. "I came here looking or support, or at least a place where I knew no one would judge me, but I guess Charlie and George were right, family is the last place one should ever run." She then turned on her heel and walked over to the fireplace. "Zabini Manor!" she shouted and in a roar o green flames she was taken away.

"Did she just say Zabini? As in that Bloody Wanker, Blaise Zabini?!" Ron demanded.

* * *

He had gone out or a drink, because he needed to calm down, and he couldn't very well return home to his wife in a bad mood, she'd never let him catch a rest till she told him the whole story, and this was one of those things he just couldn't tell Lavender about.

He climbed the porch steps, and noticed that the light was on. _That's strange, _he thought, Lavender never let the Porch Light on. He checked the time, 11:56 PM. Now he knew something was not right, Lavender was asleep by this time, so he was positive there should be no reason or her to leave the light on.

Grabbing his want he cautiously he stepped inside the place, closing the door silently behind him. He stood in the centre of the dark living room, his eyes roamed the place. All out of nowhere a bright flash of yellow shot out in his direction. That was a spell he recognized, and never did he think he would find himself on the receiving end of that curse again.

"Where in the nine fiery circles of hell have you been Ronald Weasley!" Lavender questioned as she came into his line o sight, turning the lights on as she did so. "Did I not tell you to be early at my parents house for my birthday dinner?"

Ron's eyes widened, no, he hadn't forgotten had he? Oh bloody hell he did. "Lavy, please you have to understand something came up and-"

"Something came up, something came up?!" Three more hexes were shot right at him, and Ron had just enough time to dodge one and protect himself from another, the third, however, hit him square in the face.

His ace felt like a thousand hot needles were being stabbed repeatedly in his face. "AHH" e shouted. "Lavender please! Let me explain it to you!" he cried.

Lavender huffed and cancelled the spell. "You have one 75 seconds to explain yourself Ronald." She said.

"Calm down first will you, the children will hear." He said with groan as he managed to get up on his feet.

"The Children are at my parents, you have 62 seconds left." She quipped. "And your explanation better explain why my father and I saw you at the pub on our way back home over two hours ago." She warned crossing her arms.

_Oh bloody hell!_ "I have a perfectly reasonable explanation, I promise." He said.

Seriously, was it even his fault he forgot? Had it not been for Harry and Ginny bringing their marital problems into his life, he would not be having marital problems of his own!


End file.
